1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board.
2. Description of Background Art
JP2009-16504A describes forming a laminated inductor in a wiring board by electrically connecting conductive patterns formed in different layers. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.